Saki havin fun
by TheWackedOne
Summary: Saki is bored....so she messes up peoples minds! started it bc i was exceptionally bored. Comp. i wont continue, you may feel free to tho!
1. Poor Torisan

**I own nothing….nothing, nothing, nothing. ****Yup.**** (C my profile 4 proof)**

Tohru was being ditzy….AGAIN. Kyo laughed at her…again, and Yuki kicked him for it…….AGAIN. This constant pattern was getting quite boring…….AGAIN.

Shigure wanted this to change……for the millionth time. "this should change." He thought. Then he decided to go harass Mitchan, and not do anything. Then he went and harassed Mitchan into wanting to commit suicide again, "stopping" her "just in time".

Saki also hated the pattern, but, UNLIKE the fore mentioned perv, she actually did things……FUN things…(sometimes)… This time she thought it would be humorous to mess with everyone's brains and sit in the sidelines being entertained, and eating meat.

She did so.

Her first victim was Hatori. She thought about what to do to him as she stared. _Why is this creepy girl staring at me?_ Thought Hatori without showing any emotion. _He's a __Sohma__….he's good-looking enough….he had a girlfriend at __one__ point_. thought Saki, _but because of her, he has had much sorrow…NOW he'll see her every where he goes!!_She smiled "happily" and scrambled his thoughts up. OH KANA MY LOVE, COME BACK!!!!!! Cried Hatori and ran speedily down the road.

"How Fun…." Said Saki creepily/dreamily/sighing. "Onto the next one!!!"


	2. Unsuspecting Haru

Again…I don't own NEthing….(do I put that the the beginning of each chap or only the 1st?)

Saki was wandering…..around…going no where really. Well that's not exactly true…she WAS looking for another victim. And walked in the general direction of …..nowhere.

Which is exactly where she ran into Hatsuharu.

"yo." He looked impressive….and cool. But Saki didn't care. Oh well. She was glaring at him. If she can express glares….(can she…..? a mystery..).

This happened to be the eve of the day that Haru had turned black and destroyed his classroom….because he was dumped. Saki however only "knew" that he was a scycopathic, crazy, lunatic.

Using this info against him would be hard. _He must have done it for a __**reason**_ reasoned Saki…_but if I manipulate him having him react to what ever caused him to go crazy….would the reaction be amusing?_she decided to try it anyway, because it would be HIS problem and SHE certainly didn't care…poor him. Ha ha ha ha ha.

So she messed him up.

Instantly, he turned reacted…._so_ like Hatori.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he noticed Saki staring at him coolly. "IT'S YOUR FAULT ISNT IT? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE DUMPED ME!!!!!"

He tried to hit her.

Unfourtunatly for him, he didn't know that she was also QUITE trained in the martial arts and practiced every morning from 6:00 to 7:30, then take a shower, eat breakfast, and go to school, not that that's relevant.

He landed in a tree…..trapped and totally unable to move.

He started crying.

"What unwanted results…a complete failure" murmured Saki as she gazed at Hatsu, unable to hear him…"how sad…..now, I **defiantl****y **must find another…test subject? or guinea pig? Which would be a more proper description….?"

Pondering this, she left 'Tsuharu, to cry himself to sleep.


	3. 3

OK, so pretty much, I'm having a Writer's Low Self-Esteem Issue. I will happily continue this story, if, within 1 MONTH (by December 13, 2008) I have at least 5 reviewers boost my self-esteem and ask me to continue this story. I know this sounds weird, but it'll make me really happy and I will try to update ever two weeks (if possible).


	4. The End of Me, and possibly ReBirth

So, as a short "chapter 4", only one person asked for Saki. Which was _PurpleFireDragonofDusis_. Therefore, I asked PurpleFire to adopt my story. PurpleFire has gladly accepted, much to my relief. I finished the series, and am honestly boreeed with this story.

Hence, the adoption.

Hope all new (or old) fans are OK with this. PurpleFire will continue the story at PurpleFire's own leisure.

Please voice all complaints, suggestions, demands, requests, and death threats (if you have them, which is disturbing to say the least), to PurpleFire.

HAHA!!!!

No. that was mean. Sorry.

Truly hope that no one hates me now.

Bibi for a long, long time:

wootness!

M out!!!


End file.
